Integral cab rollover protection structures are useful to protect the operator of a vehicle working in rugged environments from vibration, noise and also from injury in the event of vehicle rollover or other forces asserted on the protection structure. Typically the cab will be formed of sheet metal material and secured to the rollover protection structure. The rollover protection structure must withstand the forces encountered during vehicle rollover. Therefore, the mounting for the protection structure must transfer the forces into the frame with a hard connection. The rollover protection structures are bolted directly on the frame to withstand the forces.
One of the problems associated with an integral cab rollover protection structure is that the structure must be isolation mounted on the vehicle frame to reduce vibration and noise within the cab. However, the isolation mounts required a large bolt positioned within a rubber bushing mount to provide the isolation and also absorb the forces in a vehicle rollover. With larger equipment the size of the bolt was getting to large to be practical. When more then one bolt was used the amount of isolation was reduced and more noise and vibration was passed into the cab. Also when more than one bolt was used the forces in the mountings were not distributed evenly among the bolts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.